


All day I dream about shh with you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Aren't leaving yet, are ya, pretty?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's seen that face before, he's <em>sure</em>. He's got, like, these fucking <em>cheekbones</em>, and black hair that falls over his eyes, half his head shaved, dark amber eyes that glow in the flashing strobe lights and tattoos that completely cover his arms and what Liam can see of his chest and neck.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All day I dream about shh with you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, what is this, this is weird as, oh my god.
> 
> Title from A.D.I.D.A.S. by Little Mix, which _man_ , it took me ages to figure out that the actual title was the abbreviation of 'All Day I Dream About Sex', because I'm as thick as a rock.

Liam doesn't like clubs at all, not even one tiny little bit, but _Lightning _'s on, and he fucking _loves this song _, and he's at lest well enough drunk that he doesn't feel uncomfortable dancing in front of so many people and he's positive that little blue pill Louis kissed into his mouth is starting to work. He feels like the world's swimming around him, colours and lights and sounds and heat and _sex_.____

____He really wants sex._ _ _ _

____He hasn't had sex in _ages_. _ _ _ _

____It's really the only reason he'd joined Louis and Harry tonight, who'd already fucked off to shag in the toilets._ _ _ _

____His girlfriend, Danielle, had broken it off over a month ago with a final _'you're gay, Liam. I don't fuck gay men. I have more respect for myself.'_ , and it had shattered his heart, as dramatic as that sounded. But she was right. He loved her, but he's sure he wanked more to the next door neighbours cock - which he saw on accident - then he fucked Danielle. His _girlfriend_._ _ _ _

____So Louis and Harry had picked him up and dusted him off, put him in his tightest clothes and pulled him to the raunchiest gay club they could find in London._ _ _ _

____It's called _Mars Bar_ , and it's not terrible, so Liam's staying, drinking and taking pills Louis swears are safe and moving to the music._ _ _ _

____He's had a few offers yet, a few _'you're hot, wanna fuck?'_ , a _'my place is just down the street'_ or two, and even a _'shag my pretty pink pussy, daddy'_ from a blonde twink Louis had brought over an hour or so ago for Liam to dance with. He'd been a bit freaked out about that one. He's turned 'em all down though. S'just... Not right._ _ _ _

____Like fucking porridge. Liam snorts out a short laugh and a few men around give him strange looks as they dance._ _ _ _

____He thinks about giving up a few times, and he's almost out the door for a fag and taxi cab home when he's caught around the waist at the edge of the dance floor._ _ _ _

____"Aren't leaving yet, are ya, pretty?"_ _ _ _

____He's seen that face before, he's _sure_. He's got, like, these fucking _cheekbones_ , and black hair that falls over his eyes, half his head shaved, dark amber eyes that glow in the flashing strobe lights and tattoos that completely cover his arms and what Liam can see of his chest and neck._ _ _ _

____"Was goin' out for a fag." Liam says._ _ _ _

____The man grins. "Dance with me a bit, like." He says. Liam isn't even given a chance to say yes or no before he's dragged back onto the dance floor, the man's thinner body pressed into his front._ _ _ _

____Liam indulges the man for a while, tries to think of where he knows him from, a hand pressed securely into his belly as they grind together, before he goes to pull away and head back out._ _ _ _

____"Can't get away that easy, like." The man says, turning to face Liam, curling long-fingered hands around Liam's hips and pulling him back into his body, leaning up to press a filthy kiss to his mouth._ _ _ _

____And _fuck_._ _ _ _

____" _Zayn_."_ _ _ _

____Zayn grins toothily. "We've met have we? Good enough for a repeat performance, then?"_ _ _ _

____Liam stares at him wide eyed, because _fuck_ , he'd spent _three nights with Louis holed up in his bedroom fucking_._ _ _ _

____"You... God, you shagged my best mate. I could 'ear _everything_."_ _ _ _

____Zayn raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps you'd like a turn, sweetheart?"_ _ _ _

____And fuck would he. Louis looked fucking _wrecked_ when they'd finally done and Zayn'd left. He'd been embarrassed and blushy-like when he'd seen Louis, but fuck._ _ _ _

_____Fuck_._ _ _ _

____"C'mon, come back to mine, pretty?"_ _ _ _

____Liam only nods, 'cause he's drunk and there's that little blue pill thingy floatin' around in his body and he just wants to _fuck_._ _ _ _

____"Alright then, pretty, let's go."_ _ _ _

____Somehow, Louis not quite sure how, they make it from the club to an apartment down the street, and then inside to a bedroom. Zayn's bedroom._ _ _ _

____It's cold, so Zayn takes a second to turn the heater on before finding Liam again in the dark and pressing their mouths together again, hard and demanding until Liam's fucking _aching_._ _ _ _

____"Clothes off, pet." Zayn says, tugging at Liam's coat (when did he put that on?), pushing it off his shoulders so it falls to the floor, followed by Zayn's own before they're kissing again._ _ _ _

____Liam wants, _so bad_._ _ _ _

____He whimpers when Zayn snakes a hand down to cup his cock through his jeans, licking into Zayn's mouth harder._ _ _ _

____The get undressed quick as lightning and onto the bed, bodies pressed together as they snog, and Liam wonders fleeting whether or not he should mention the whole _'butt virgin'_ thing. He decides against it, just lets Zayn guide him along._ _ _ _

____Zayn crawls down to settle between Liam's knees and suck his prick until Liam's sure his whole insides come out with the semen spilling into Zayn's mouth, because he's fucking_ good_. He doesn't return the favour, at least, not in full, just kitten licks the head of Zayn's cock as the darker man licks and fingers him open._ _

__It feels all blurry and fuzzy around the edges, like flying on a cloud, but it's all too slow and too fast, too much yet really not enough._ _

__Zayn decides when Liam's ready, gently placing him in the middle of the bed on his knees, holding himself up on his forearms as Zayn gets in behind him, hands on his hips._ _

__He pushes in slowly, but after that it's all fast and hard and loud and _oh fucking god_. Liam's so overwhelmed, cause _this is what he's been missing, holy fuck_ , this is fucking amazing._ _

__The pleasure builds into a crescendo until Liam can't take it anymore, he wants to come, he _needs to come before he explodes_. So he gets a hand around himself and pulls himself off until he comes all over Zayn's nice soft bed sheets, whimpering so loud he's sure he's gotta be screaming._ _

__Zayn follows after with a call of Liam's name (which he doesn't remember telling Zayn, so...), spilling inside Liam until he's wet and sticky and so fucking _satisfied_._ _

__He falls asleep promptly and wakes the next morning with a hellava hangover and a mouth that tastes like piss and feels like cotton to an empty bed. Empty besides a note, which just says;_ _

___If you wanna stay, there's breakfast and more sex in it forya, pretty. I'll be back in a bit ;)_ _ _

__Liam decides to stay, and stays in bed waiting for Zayn to get back, only getting up to piss and find his phone to text Louis _'rmbr zayn ;)' _.___ _

____Once Zayn gets back the shag again._ _ _ _

____And again._ _ _ _

____And _again_ , until Liam feels absolutely exhausted but _so fucking good_ , bowlegged and aching in all the right places._ _ _ _

____He knows Louis's gonna take the micky out of him later for it, something about sloppy seconds sounds about right, but for now he's sated and content and totally, utterly, _one hundred percent gay_ , and totally fucking okay with it._ _ _ _


End file.
